sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Magic
Disney Magic is a cruise ship owned and operated by the Disney Cruise Line, a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. She has 11 public decks, can accommodate 2,700 passengers in 875 staterooms, and has a crew of approximately 950. The interior of Disney Magic is decorated in the Art Deco style. The ship has twenty bright yellow lifeboats which, along with the black, red, and white colors of the ship itself, match the colors of Mickey Mouse. This change from the standard safety orange took a waiver of international maritime rules. As with other Disney cruise ships, the ship's horn blast plays an excerpt from the song "When You Wish upon a Star". Disney Magic s godmother is Patricia Disney, former wife of Walt Disney's nephew, Roy E. Disney. History Disney had cruise ship designs drawn up by February 1994. In 1995 Disney Cruise Line commissioned Disney Magic and Disney Wonder from Fincantieri in Italy. The ship was built in two halves with the bow built at Fincantieri's Ancona shipyard and the aft at their Marghera shipyard. The planned maiden voyage was for March 12, 1998. In January 1997, the first ticket for Disney Magic s first trip was raffled off on the cable television channel Lifetime, while ticket sales would begin in September 1997. Continuing delays on the [[MS Rotterdam|MS Rotterdam]] kept additional workers from Disney Magic, thus by November 1997, the cruise line rescheduled the ship's initial voyage to April 30, 1998. Further delays, from suppliers and weather conditions, at Fincantieri delayed the maiden voyage of Disney Magic a few more months. The bow was towed to the Marghera shipyard where the halves were joined. With livery and design evocative of the [[RMS Queen Mary|RMS Queen Mary]],"Now it's heigh-ho, off to sea we go", Ocala Star Banner (newspaper), 1997-01-26, Section D p. 8 the Disney Line Disney Magic set sail on its maiden voyage on July 30, 1998, out of Port Canaveral, Florida, as the cruise line's first ship. Areas of operation The ships initial cruises were to Nassau, Bahamas, with a stop at Castaway Cay. Originally, from 2000, Disney Magic had been undertaking weekly cruises to Castaway Cay and Caribbean islands out of its home port in Port Canaveral. In June 2005, Disney Magic was dispatched to the West Coast in honor of Disneyland's 50th Anniversary celebrations. In May 2007, Disney Magic started her inaugural Mediterranean cruises out of Barcelona, Spain. At the end of the summer, she returned to her home port of Port Canaveral. Disney Magic returned to Barcelona in 2010 for another summer of Mediterranean cruises, as well as several northern European cruises before again returning to Port Canaveral in September. In 2010, Disney Magic sailed Disney Cruise Lines' inaugural Northern Europe itineraries, homeported in the port of Dover, England. She sailed to Norway, the British Isles, and the Baltic Sea during her three-month season. In May 2012, Disney Magic was relocated to New York City, where she sailed to the Bahamas, New England, and Canada. In September, she was relocated to Galveston, Texas, for the remainder of the year and cruised to the Caribbean. In June 2013, Disney Magic was re-positioned to Barcelona, Spain for the summer. Disney Magic was overhauled at Navantia shipyard, Cadiz, Spain in 2013. Passenger cabins, lounges, restaurants and spa were refurbished and a pool and waterslide were added. In 2020, Disney Magic will be cruising around the United Kingdom and Ireland. References External links * Disney Cruise Line Category:Cruise ships Category:Panamax cruise ships Category:Ships of Disney Cruise Line Category:Ships built by Fincantieri Category:Ships built in Venice Category:1997 ships Category:Art Deco ships